


In-the-Works

by Epid13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epid13/pseuds/Epid13
Summary: Things I'm working on/ side projects that need time and help.





	1. Space Pirate Musical

1: You waited for me to come back to you ever faithful, never saying, my angel. Forced out of house and home when you would marry none but me. Becoming a nun always praying to god for us to be together again, only to be taken and sold into slavery. All the while fighting for freedom not only for you but all those around you no matter the race or species. You made your way back to me.

2: You a great philosopher becoming imprisoned, falsely accused and taken away far from me. Fight for justice of all of the poor souls stuck behind bars, while making your way to me. Becoming a Pirate feared and respected, with your corse set to our planet only to find I’m not there. Finding I have been taken you become the best captain gathering a crew while searching for me. Never once losing focus or forgetting our vogue to mary. We kept missing each other, passing the same places just hours apart always reaching for each other. minutes, hours, day, years passing along entail a decade had past and not entail a baker's dozen had past did we finally meet again.

1: Yes, how unlucky for us for these 13 years to past we are again as we should be finally getting married.

2:No were lucky to have found each other so early in life, our soul knowing the course toward each other for when we were separated.

1&2: But here and now we bind our heart, lifetimes and sole together never to be parted again. Else we will search for each other again never to be star-crossed lovers for even if should we die be will be born again as soulmates always destined to love each other.


	2. Musical in 13 parts / ~3 seasons

Musical in 13 parts / ~3 seasons : Happy with the occasional disdain towards maid of honor.

1.The Bride

2.Groom

3.Gay guy best friend to bride taking over for the maid of honor.

4.The best man questions his sexuality for 3

5.Guest 1

6.Guest 2

7.Mother in law

8.Estranged father to the bride

9.Guest 3

10.Guest 4

11.Wedding (end scene/ end credits the bride is seen looking back at the reception as the ride away in a carriage say she think she heard something, pan to the former maid of on at reception out of breath.)

12.-13.The former maid of honor best friend to the bride and in love with her with terminal cancer. & Her rush to the wedding and songs to her best friend.

  
The episodes are meant to be seen in groups normally of opposite sides of the same events. Starting with the 1st & 2nd episodes, then 3&4, 5&6, 7&8, and 9&10\. 11 breaks the mold as a stand-alone and is seen in everyone's perspective and seemingly what the entire series was leading up to. The the last episodes would be the maid of honor perspective of all the above and why she wasn’t there for the wedding and how she loves the bride.

 

Season 2: Depressing season with only glimmers of happiness

1.Storm makes everyone go back to the reception

2.Rush to the hospital we learn of cancer, but something's amiss

3.Grooms deception


End file.
